


Certain things are cool. Other aren't.

by Fuuma



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La BBC sa come rendere Blaine fiero delle proprie scelte stilistiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain things are cool. Other aren't.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?; Anello;  
> Note: No, non sono una fan della Klaine, io sono per l'Andercest o per la Seblaine, ma per ovvi motivi di trama (?) mi è toccato usare la coppia canon.  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di Glee appartengono a chi di diritto  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

Blaine spegne il televisore; il sorriso è largo da un orecchio all'altro e l'intera via lattea si affaccia ai suoi occhi.

Orgoglioso, si sistema il farfallino.

A quella vista Cooper capitola (e si segna mentalmente di dar fuoco all'intero guardaroba del ragazzo perché _"Basta vestirsi così male, i miei occhi soffrono!"_ ) e bofonchia qualcosa sui _giovani d'oggi_ , manco avesse l' età millenaria del protagonista appena apparso in tv, di cui suo fratello non perde più una puntata.

Tutta colpa di Kurt, delle sue telefonate eccitate e dei suoi «Blaine, devi assolutamente guardarlo! Il nuovo Dottore indossa un farfallino. Come te!»


End file.
